Rave - ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Zero goes to a party with X and devises a way to impress him..


**Author's Notes; Fluffy. Shounen-Ai. Inspiration came from one of SuzyHadow's MikuMikuDance videos, partly from a Deviantart watcher's suggestion, plus an embarrassing fetish, which the readers will have to figure out. I had to observe the moves in the video very carefully before describing it in detail, which caused confusion at first. I've recently come under the impression, due to several factors, that insanity is a part of my character. For the first half of the work, I was in depression and during the later half, I came back to that twisted mindset. Please enjoy. This is another instance where I'm attempting to bring out Zero's sweeter/romantic side, so I apologize if he turns out to be a little out of character.**

Weekends, not as busy as the common workdays of the week, but they weren't entirely off-duty either.

Things had been very quiet though. A small blue android and a large red one lay facing each other in the Maverick Hunter HQ garden on top of a large hill. Zero cupped one of X's cheeks and stroked it with one finger. This made X chuckle and blush brightly at him, Zero's stroking finger nearly tickled to him. A smile crept onto Zero's face.

"It's so peaceful for once."

"Yeah, it's wonderful." X grinned happily.

A quiet peaceful sunset with his lover. X couldn't even think of asking for better and he admitted it.

"So, what would you want to do tonight?" asked the blond.

X hesitated a little. "Well...Alia gave me an invitation to a party tonight. She said I could bring someone with me. I know you're not much of a party person..."

Zero groaned but considered. Parties were not his thing. He saw no point in it. Sure, there were people to talk to and music to listen to, but he would almost always do that with X on break or in his spare time. Dancing though...Zero ocassionally found himself wondering about it and wanting to try it. He wondered if he could somehow impress X with it a few times, but how he wasn't sure.

The blue-clad hunter looked at the ground as he sat up, then brought his gaze to the sunset. "Hmm, maybe we'll just-"

He felt a hand gently push him back down and an arm turn him back towards half-lidded sapphire eyes that glistened in the sunlight. "Zero?"

Zero closed his eyes, making his decision. "If you go, I'll come too. We'll consider it a date."

X's face rekindled that earlier blush at those words. "A date? But you hate parties, Z..."

The blond smirked. "I know, but it'll be more worth while if you're there."

According to X's invitation, the party started at 20:00. 8 in the evening with no dresscode in a spare room on the 3rd floor. He knew he wouldn't be able to make a firm decision if the dresscode was formal, with the surprising amount of formal clothes he owned. He walked into his dorm and began to dig around for his favorite blue shirt.

Not too long after, Zero stepped into the dorm carrying a folded black shirt and black jeans. When he entered the brunette's room, he found X lying next to his picked out clothes across the bed, armor deactivated, and his helmet on the nightstand. He kept his usual white t-shirt and blue boxers on under his armor and jumpsuit.

X picked his head up when he saw Zero come in.

"A little early, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Zero smirked and shrugged as he sat next to the smaller hunter, setting his clothes aside. He deactivated his armor and jumpsuit, removing his helmet, setting it next to X's. His chest was bare with his usual black boxers.

X watched him sit there quietly for a few seconds before sitting up and breaking the silence.

"You sure you want to go? You know you don't have to..."

The blond turned towards him and before he knew it, X found that Zero had pinned him down. Zero's nose touched the brunette's softly, brushing against it while his free hand fondled X's brown locks, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"I've already made my decision. You worry way too much. I'll be fine as long as you're with me." Zero smiled.

"Ok, Z, I believe you."

"Trust me, X."

"I do trust you."

"Then stop worrying so much."

'Easier said than done.' X thought to himself.

With that, the larger android glanced at the clock. 19:00, an hour before the party. "Come on, let's not waste anymore time." He said as he released X and stood up.

The small brunette sat up. "You're my guest, you shower first." X smiled.

Zero's smirk widened as he turned and grabbed X's wrist. "It'll go by much quicker if we do it together."

X's face went completely red at this. "T-Together?!" He stammered.

The blond said nothing more as he pulled the brunette up and into the washroom before locking the door. Zero had a point, X knew, his hair did take a good amount of time to wash and dry out. He grabbed a couple of towels before undressing, Zero had already removed his boxers and was warming up the water.

X stood next to Zero and held his hand into the water, checking the water temperature. He stepped in when Zero got it just right, the blond stepping in right behind him. Both males started by wetting their hair. The brown hair went from slightly poofy to falling flat down on X's head, Zero's went from slightly curly to straight.

When X began to reach for the shampoo, Zero slapped X's hand away and caught it first. As he set the bottle back down, he rubbed his hands together and roughly lathered X's hair then quickly rinsed it out. With that done, Zero rubbed X down and rinsed him before stepping in front for his turn.

The brunette moved his hair out of his face and promptly began to lather Zero's platinum locks. The larger hunter's hair touched the floor without it up in its usual ponytail. X would have to finish off the rest of the shampoo to get every stand of that thick hair clean.

Zero relaxed as X steadily and gently lathered his hair. X went as fast as he could rinsing it out, lathering Zero's body. With the suds rinsed off of him, Zero turned off the water and rung his hair out. X passed him a towel as he stepped out, wrapping his own towel around his waist.

They both stood in front of the washroom mirror. Zero took notice of X holding and staring at his hair. Sometimes, X considered braiding Zero's hair, he thought it would look very cute. Zero hated the idea, he preferred his normal ponytail.

"Don't, X, just don't."

X shrugged as he let the hair go, grabbing a brush and the blowdryer. Plugging it in, the brunette carefully and slowly dried the flaxen hair, making sure he covered every spot. This took him a good half an hour. When both their heads were dry, X checked the time. 19:40.

They both began to get dressed. X's shirt had the Maverick Hunter emblem on it and he smiled when he noticed Zero's shirt had a blue rose lapel through the shirt pocket.

"Spiffy." X grinned.

Zero smiled as he pulled the black jeans on and fastened a chain through the belt loops on his right hip. When he was dressed, X went back to the washroom and picked up Zero's blue hair ribbon. He brushed his lover's hair out a little before fastening it into a ponytail.

"Let me see." X said as he finished.

Zero faced him quietly. His fringe hung over his face from having to look down to fasten his chain. X moved them to the side so that he could stare into those ocean eyes. "Very nice." He smiled.

"Yeah? You look pretty good too. Actually, you look very cute." Zero somewhat hesistantly complimented with a slight blush.

X giggled as he checked the time. 19:55. He was disappointed, he had hoped there would be time to cuddle just before leaving.

The blond took notice of X's slight pout, reaching for X's cheek and carressing him.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to cuddle." Zero assured him with a wink.

"Zero...what if people start asking about us?"

The blond smirked and hugged X. "I'll handle it."

The spare room the party was going to be in was just across from Zero's dorm. A line had formed that took up half the hallway. X and Zero were towards the back of the line. Zero groaned as he noticed the line's length, but was relieved to see that it was moving fast. Alia must've invited the whole HQ.

As the line shortened, X stepped up to Alia and showed her the invitation.

"Ah, X! Glad you could come." She smiled. Her glance soon turned to Zero. "Zero? I thought you hated parties."

"It beats paperwork and I don't have anything better to do." Zero shrugged.

With that, Zero threw his arm around X and walked through the doorway. Dance music was blaring and the only thing providing any sort of light was a mirror ball, projecting a random array of colors onto the floor. Reploids everywhere, either dancing or against the walls socializing.

This wasn't the kind of music Zero would want to try dancing to, so he found a spot against the wall with X following right behind him. X leaned next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and disregarding the music. He watched the Reploids on the dance floor with a smile.

'Everyone's certainly having fun.' He thought as he smiled.

As the song ended, a slow romantic one followed it. The blond smirked and looked at the smaller hunter, who didn't seem to take much notice, and grabbed his hand walking to the dancefloor.

X snapped out of it as he felt himself being pulled forward and followed his lover quietly. Zero turned his head back to him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked cheekily.

"Sure, but I haven't danced much before."

"Just do what I do."

As they stepped onto the dancefloor, Zero faced him. He caught X's hand and rested the other around the brunette's waist, starting to move in small steps. X watched how Zero's feet moved and did his best to follow along as his free hand rested on the blond's waist.

Nearly everyone who had arrived turned their attention towards the couple. Some turned their heads and disregarded them, either disgusted or unconcerned. Some watched in awe and murmured to their partners.

Alia walked in after getting all the invitations and watched too.

'They'd be so cute together. I wonder...' She pondered.

X was starting to catch on to Zero's movements. He was now able to look up into those sapphire eyes that seemed to sparkle at him as they danced across the floor. As Zero lifted his arm up, the brunette twirled around gracefully and Zero did the same when X's arm raised.

Towards the end of the song, the duo began to spin about together, slow at first and gradually speeding up. Zero kept himself from getting dizzy by keeping his focus on the emerald orbs in front of him.

As they sped up, X got a little nervous, but did his best to keep up. He had to glance down a few times to make sure of this, but mostly kept his eyes on the larger blond.

When the song ended, their dance ended in graceful side lunges towards each other. Zero smirked when he noticed X's slight panting. The other Reploids who had watched them applauded as the duo hooked their arms and returned to their spot.

For a few brief minutes, things went quiet. Alia used this time to find the duo.

"You two were so adorable and graceful out there. I'm really impressed." The blonde Navigator complimented as she approached them.

"Thank you." X smiled.

"Are you two sure you're not more than friends? Sometimes it seems like you're closer than the 'just friends' level." Alia questioned, looking towards Zero.

The brunette's eyes widened a little. 'Figures she'd be the one to ask that question.' He said to himself quietly, without either Alia or Zero hearing.

"We're best friends. Best friends do just about everything together, don't they?", replied Zero remembering X's earlier concern.

Alia smiled. "Good point. Enjoy yourselves." She said cheerfully and turned walking away towards the other side of the room.

X sighed with relief when she was out of sight. Zero turned his head towards him. The two had really been dating since several months before Sigma went Maverick and began the chain of uprisings, but they wanted to keep quiet about it for a while. X knew that if she found out about them, Alia would probably spread the news like a wildfire.

"Thanks, Zero. And the dance was incredible."

The blond said nothing, but smiled and pulled the small brunette close, holding X's side. X was tempted to kiss Zero's cheek but knew he had to refrain from it. He returned his head to Zero's shoulder instead.

There was soon activity on the dancefloor again. Everyone who had also danced to the previous song stepped to the side as several female Reploids stepped to center stage in a line, making sure to leave some room for each other. Music began to play at last, an Arabic song from the sound of it.

The entire audience crowded around the dancefloor, watching with interest. Curiousity took hold of Zero as he once more grabbed X's hand and shoved his way towards the front of the crowd, X nearly fell over several times as Zero pulled him along. They were just in time to see the dance routine start, their eyes watching the dancers carefully. Hips moved and swayed with several arm movements, plus an occasional turn.

Zero paid very close attention and analyzed every move, X watched just as intrigued as his lover before looking back to him, the blond too focused to take any notice.

'I wonder if Zero can do all that. That would be kinda hot.' X wondered.

Everyone cheered when the song and dance ended, some whistling. Zero tuned it out, reviewing what he had seen.

'I may regret this later, but I think I know what to do.'

The following week, X noticed a change in Zero's behavior after the days finished. When the work day ended, Zero went straight to his room without saying why he was in such a rush and locked down his dorm so no one, not even X could get in, regardless of knowing his passcode.

X tried to ask him what exactly it was that he was doing at night, but he refused to answer and changed the topic. He asked several Reploids who were next door to Zero, but the only thing he learned is that it involved 'strange music' that kept them awake. They had tried to get him to turn the volume down, but since his dorm was on lockdown, Zero couldn't hear them.

This really worried X and continued for the whole week.

When Saturday morning came, X got up, promptly dressing and decided to get to the bottom of Zero's recent isolations. He walked quickly to Zero's dorm and entered the passcode, hoping Zero had turned off the lockdown mode.

The blue-clad hunter sighed in relief when he saw that it had been deactivated. However, as soon as he was in the dorm, the lockdown reactivated and the dorm went dark.

"Just what is all this?" X couldn't help but ask himself aloud.

Suddenly, the lights came on. There was Zero, down to just his black boxers, his eyes closed. A song began to play and the blond began to slide his hips to the left, then right. He started slowly and sped up as the artist began to sing. Zero's hands came together, palm to palm, pushing left and right several times while he kept his hips going.

X's mouth opened a little, Zero's graceful movements began to mesmerize him.

Zero's arms shifted to one side, the opposite hip lifting a little and did the same on the opposite side. He soon raised his arms into the air and began to do reverse figure-eights with his hips. Steadily his arms came back down, his eyes opened as he laid one over the other.

The brunette watched his lover in awe, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

The blond's arms came up once more as he turned a slow circle, gently pushing himself around with his left foot before resuming his reverse figure-eights. He repeated lowering his arms and the circle twice more before crossing them over his chest opening them back up and out to the side. As he kept his hips going in the figure-eight, his hands formed something of a triange shape to the left, crossing his arms to the right, and lifting them back up.

Zero repeated this pattern several times as the song progressed, switching them around a little. When the song neared its end, he finished with two slow turns and some slow sways of his hips that he had started with. Hearing X's clapping, he lowered his arms and straightened his legs.

The lockdown mode deactivated, letting in natural light from the windows. X was nearly speechless as Zero came closer.

"That was amazing, Zero. Was that why you were always rushing to your dorm? To practice?"

Zero nodded. "I practiced hard and kept the dorm on lockdown to avoid disruptions."

When the blond was just in front of him, X jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Just amazing. You're the best."

The blond hugged his lover tightly back with a smirk. "So are you."


End file.
